Clovis East High
by downtowndystopia
Summary: CrissColfer au wherein Chris is a badish boy  think punk rock meets edgy artist  and Darren is an in the closet music theatre nerd. They both go to Clovis East High. Smutty oneshot


Clovis East High School.

Home of future farmers, housewives, teen parents and maybe even a store owner or two. Unless your name was Chris Colfer. Chris was only sixteen but he knew from an early age he was going to get out of this stupid small town and become something bigger than what those small minded people thought he could be. Chris wasn't exactly a 'good' boy per say. He had spiked hair, low cut shirts and skin tight jeans. If he wasn't gay as the fourth of July he could have had any girl in his school. He was a bad boy but he worked hard on everything he did, he didn't smoke because he'd never ruin his voice, it was literally the only thing he had sometimes. Chris was hated at Clovis East by almost everyone, he was out, proud and a bit of a slut. There were stories of him fucking the guys, no names were ever mentioned but it was well known that if you wanted a good fuck and you were an attractive male, Chris was your guy.

Darren Criss was the opposite. Darren also went to Clovis East, he was a musical theatre nerd, had lots of friends and was further in the closet than his crocs from 2006. Darren didn't even know he might like boys until one Chris Colfer came up to him.

"Hey," oh god. Chris doesn't talk to people unless he wants something, he seemed like a nice enough guy but he knew _that _crowd was not something he liked to be associated with, especially in a school as homophobic as C.E. Chris hung out with the edgy art kids, they listened to bands he's never heard of, they dressed cooler than anyone despite the lack of clothing Clovis has to offer. Had they gone to a school that wasn't as stupid and closed minded as C.E they'd probably be the coolest people there.

"Can I talk to you?" Chris smiled sweetly. Why did that turn him on, he could see the playfulness in his eyes that said he wanted to do more than talking.

"Uh, um y-yeah" He didn't want to be rude, he couldn't just say no and turn his nose at him, even if anyone else would, Chris was special, he didn't deserve to be treated like shit. Darren fumbled with his lunch, excused himself from his table as his friends shot him judging eyes from across the cafeteria. He was going to get so much shit from them for this.

He followed Chris into the boys bathroom in the basement that no one ever used, the sinks and toilettes didn't even work and no one bothered to fix it, it was mainly used for hookups and it locked from the inside. Not the best idea to have in a public high school.

"So.. how are you" Chris drawled cornering Darren into a corner of the stall. The floors were still pretty clean, Darren imagined Chris on his knees for him, skinny black jeans getting dust on the knees from kneeling, his tongue, flicking playfully across his-no. He can't think about that.

"Chris…I'm not gay" He fumbled out. Chris just smirked at him

Neither was I until I had my cock sucked by a guy" He continued to corner Darren until they were face to face, he could feel Chris' warm, sweet breath against his face. He smiled.

"Kiss me " he breathed softly against Darren. _Oh fuck it_ he thought, Chris is an attractive guy, no one else seems to even give him the light of day at this school and his lips looked amazing. So he kissed him, tentatively at first but then growing more confident. They broke apart and stood nose to nose. Darren took a breath.

"Chris I want you-" Chris smiled cunningly, a playful smirk in his eyes.

"But not like this, I… I don't know what my feelings are doing right now but I don't want to do anything with you like this." Chris pouted. Darren knew this was just going to be a hump and dump for Chris, he couldn't deal with that, not in a bathroom stall, no matter how amazing Chris looked in those jeans.

"This is more than just a hookup for you isn't it?" he said.

"It would have to be yeah," he admitted. Chris nodded, considering things.

"Okay how about this, you don't exactly know even if you like guys, why don't you come over to my place on Friday my house will be empty for the night, and we can…experiment" he winked. Darren smiled

"Sounds good" Chris kissed him quickly one more time and left him alone in the stall to his thoughts.

Friday night couldn't have come sooner. Darren was agitated every day until Friday, then he was just plain nervous. Should he change into different clothes? Or wear cologne? What if Chris just tries to ravish him right as he walks in the door? Oh god. What if this is just another fuck for Chris, he doesn't want that. He doesn't even know if he likes guys, but when he kissed Chris in that bathroom stall, he saw fireworks. It was like a light had been switched on, a light that he didn't even know existed.

He rung the doorbell.

"Hey!" Chris answered and hugged him tightly, pulling him into his house.

"Wow Chris your place is really nice." He commented. It really was, the place was bigger than most of the small shacks in this hick town, it was beautifully decorated.

"Thanks, I don't know much about decoration but I didn't want my house to represent the rest of this shit town, my room's even nicer" He said with a wink.

Chris held out his hand to Darren and led him upstairs. They quickly reached Chris' room, and that's when Darren started panicking.

It must have shown on his face because Chris let out a small laugh.

"Darren relax. We're not going to do anything you don't want to do" he said rubbing Darren's arm.

"And this isn't just a one time thing for me either ok?" His eyes looking wide at Darren, he saw nothing but pure affection.

"Okay" and with that Chris led him to the bed. They simply sat there for a while, looking at each other.

"So… you can kiss me you know" Chris said teasingly, and Darren laughed nervously then leaned over to kiss him. Chris kissed back with enthusiasm. This time Darren decided he was brave enough to lick the Chris' bottom lip, asking permission to let his tongue in. Chris let him in and it started to get heated. Chris moaned into his mouth and straddled Darren. Kissing down his jaw and neck, sucking hard at his collarbone.

"Chris!" Darren gasped.

"Too much?" he asked.

"No, no I.. I want to try something" Darren choked up, nervous, he propped himself up with his elbows, Chris still straddling him.

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

"I want to.._try _to give you a…a blowjob" he felt so stupid. And embarrassed. Chris looked taken aback.

"Are you sure?" he asked tentatively.

"Well I want to try at least, its something I've always kind of been fixated on, plus I want my mouth…_all over you" _

"Well," Chris laughed

"I definitely want your mouth all over me too" he winked.

Darren flipped their positions now so he was on top of Chris, kissing down his neck, hands pushing up his shirt.

"Can I?" he asked, Chris nodded quickly and Darren removed his shirt, revealing Chris's nearly hairless, perfect chest. He just wanted to worship it. It was so beautiful. He kissed his collarbone, sucking hard on his clavicle, marking him before he moved down to his sternum. Gaining confidence he gave each of Chris' nipples a quick peck, eliciting a moan from Chris, so he did it again, flicking his tongue against the little tight nubs on his chest, then moving downwards again. He raked his hands down Chris' body and then realized something, there were two bars on each side of Chris' hips.

"You have your hips pierced?" he asked

"Yeah I got them done a while ago, I hope that doesn't freak you out?"

"No," Darren responded. He took a breath

"I kind of think its hot actually" and he sunk back down to the piercing, taking his tongue and licking his way across the sensitive skin that had the hard metal underneath. Chris moaned loudly and Darren was very grateful that the house was empty.

Darren snuck his hands underneath Chris' tight jeans, while simultaneously kissing and gently raking his teeth over the piercings, he dragged his tongue down licking just under the waist band and looking up at Chris, asking permission, Chris nodded a frantic yes and threw his head back in pleasure as he slowly brought down his jeans and boxers in one go. And there it was.

Chris' cock was absolutely beautiful, it was thick, long, red, with a bead of precome coming out from the top, he wanted nothing more than to have it in his mouth.

He took as breath.

"I don't really know what I'm doing" he said nervously, Chris propped himself up again, ready to comfort Darren as he seemed to have to do a lot now.

"Hey, its okay, you don't have to do this if you don't want to but, God, trust me you are doing _amazing._" That gave Darren the courage to take Chris' head into his mouth. Chris let out a loud moan as Darren tongued his slit.

"ohmygod how have you never done this before?" he whimpered and then Darren sunk as far down as his mouth would let him, allowing his hands to stroke the base. Darren watched in wonder as Chris just came apart at the seams, mewling and begging, _begging _for more of Darren. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Chris accidently thrust upwards, causing Darren to gag once or twice during, but once Darren held his hips firmly down it wasn't a problem. Darren was in control, he could make Chris beg if he wanted, e could make him come apart and then reel him in just to make him become a desperate mess once again. He swirled his tongue around Chris' shaft and bobbed up and down, humming a bit when it got boring. Eventually Chris put his hand on Darren shoulder, telling him he was close but Darren kept going, harder than before even. He raked his nails down Chris' abdomen, against his piercings and that did it, Kurt was coming hard and fast down Darren's throat, Darren tried to swallow it all but some of it dripped down his chin. Chris looked bewildered and just absolutely done. Darren drawled next to Chris who licked the last drops of come off his lips, kissing him harder and pulling him on top.

"I can do you too" Chris offered.

"No its okay, you're tired, I'm tired maybe we could just cuddle and nap? We have time to do all sorts of things later" and with that promise Chris cuddled into Darren's arms who held him until they were both softly snoring.

They woke up a couple hours later, lazily holding on to each other like nothing else mattered.

"Its late" Darren said, which was true, he wasn't supposed to sleep over and it was 11pm already.

"mm yeah, so come back to bed" Chris said.

"Is that okay?" Chris smiled and opened his arms, he was now just in his boxers without a top.

"I'll still be here tomorrow don't worry" Chris says

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
